Wise as an Owl
by bluebacon
Summary: Nanase Watanabe does not belong in a club. She belongs in a quiet secluded area where she can be her usual cold, socially-awkward, child prodigy self. But all that changes when she is accepted into Otogi Academy and thrown right into the arms of the Otogi Bank. Because apparently, cold, socially-awkward child prodigies can be of use to the corrupt. ... And the outcome isnt pretty.


The calm whistling of the wind, carrying autumn leaves in its mighty, carbon-filled arms. The creamy blue sky, covered by a thin sheet of clouds. The large, seemingly-endless expanse of land, farms stretching out for miles and miles.

As Nanase's piercing yellow eyes scanned the area before her, she knew immediately that this was home.

The countryside.

Nanase's short, messy locks blew in the wind as she hopped off her bicycle and proceeded to walk down a faded cobblestone path, her sneakers tapping the ground. Stuffed inside the bike's basket were two large grocery bags, filled to the top with produce she got from the farmer's market.

Ushering her bike, Nanase continued to walk, only to pause briefly as she heard a certain voice call her name.

"Nanase-tan!"

The chirpy voice had come from what looked to be a smiling girl about her age. She was running towards her in big, clunky boots, clothed in a pair of light blue overalls and a striped orange tee. Her choppy blonde hair was donned by a cutesy white chicken hat, complete with a red crest, beak, and big button eyes.

"Hey there girl! Need a hand?" the teen asked cheerily, tucking a blonde strand behind her ear. She approached the opposite side of the bicycle, helping Nanase push it along. "Wow, this thing is heavy! What'd you put in here, rocks?"

"No. Just food," Nanase deadpanned. "But, I appreciate your efforts to be of assistance to me, Junai."

The blonde squealed. "Nanase-! How many times have I told you to call me June-chan, or even Onee-san! Not _Junai !"_

Nanase continued walking despite the other's words, rolling her eyes ever-so slightly. "That's your name, Junai. And, I distinctly remember, that you're _not of the female species_, despite your feminine appearance, so I apologize, but I cannot call you Onee-san."

She - no, _he_ - pouted. "Aww. You're such a kill-joy, Nanase!"

"..." Nanase stared straight ahead, completely ignoring the blonde's whines. "Well, there's my house. Best be going now." She took the bike from the other's hands. "Bye."

"Oh, see ya~!" he said in return, all cheerful now. The boy could never stay angry for long.

Nanase let her bike rest upon the side of her house, before taking the bags from the basket and darting up the steps, using her free hand to insert the key. Junai could be such a pest at times. He was that type of neighbour who was always sticking their nose into other people's business, and could talk off even a deaf person's ear. Though, despite his oddities, he was her childhood friend, so Nanase did respect him for that.

With a click, the blue-painted door swung open, and Nanase stepped inside, removing her shoes on top of the mat. "Gran? I'm home," Nanase called, searching for said grandmother.

She finally spotted the elderly woman in the living room, dressed in a neon pink jumpsuit, following yoga instructions on the television.

"Hello there sweetheart," her gran spoke from her spot, right as she began to do the 'downward dog' position. It normally would've been quite awkward for any other person, but Nanase was used to this, so she didn't pay it any mind.

"I brought the groceries," the girl responded, already turning to go to the kitchen. "I'll go put them away."

"Alright, dear. Thank you." She paused the T.V. "Oh, and I also have something important to discuss with you when you're done."

Nanase nodded, straight-faced. "Ok. I'll be finished shortly anyway."

And with that, she swiftly got to work.

[]x[]x[]

Nanase sat at one end of the small wooden table, her lightly freckled hands folded neatly on the surface. Her gran sat on the other end, obviously trying to be serious as well, but the black sunglasses she wore said otherwise.

"Now, Nanase, as I said before, there is an important matter we need to discuss." The white-haired woman paused dramatically, before pulling out a stack of papers. "This is it."

She pushed the stack towards her.

Nanase picked it up, and began to flip through it. Her eyes widened as she read, her brain processing the information almost immediately.

Her gran clapped her hands together. "You see, dearie? You've been accepted into Otogi Academy! On a scholarship!"

[]x[]x[]

**And that concludes chapter one! This is my first fanfiction of Ookami-san and her Seven Companions, so please excuse me of any OOCness that goes on-! **

**Please inform me if I make any mistakes [spelling errors and such] for I would like to correct it and learn from it! Thank you! :)**

**Anyway, hope you will like this fanfic aha! **

**Byesies~! ;) **

**And don't forget to leave me a review! 3 3**


End file.
